Demon Academy
by LovenDeath86
Summary: Death is Tomas Tod and is coming back for his son and taking him to a demon academy lead by the giants. Story is way better than the summary.
1. MY DAD!

**Hey guys, I'm LovenDeath86 and this is my second crossover. WOOOO! Any who, I'm crossing over Darksiders 2 and Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Yeah I know, weird crossover but I thought it would be cool to have Death to be Vlad's dad and have Vlad go to a demon academy to understand and control his powers. Since Darksiders and Vladimir Tod have different settings, Darksiders will be the Underworld where the academy is with the giants. Despair and Dust are gonna be able to telepathically speak and Dust is gonna be a female while Despair stays male. Death will kind of be out of character and Vlad will be too. Scratch that, all of them will probably out of character. Henry and Nelly are going with them. So I'm gonna try my best and I hope you enjoy!**

**P. S. I need a beta too cause I am not very good at this. Thx guys.**

"normal talking"

"Despair and Dust talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: MY DAD?!<span>

It's been two weeks since freshman year started and Vlad was already having major complications in his life. Bigger than the fact that he's half vampire and has to keep it a secret. Way bigger. I mean the fact that his father is supposed to be a dead vampire and his mom to be a dead human. But no, none of that's true.

"Otis, what the hell do you mean that everything I know about my parents not being true." Vlad said walking into the living room where he overheard Nelly and Otis's conversation.

"Uhh, funny thing about that..." Otis responded while looking at Nelly for help. Nelly shrugged her shoulders and looked at a very worry looking Vlad.

"Otis, answers now!" He was getting angrier with each second he spent waiting for an answer. Right before Otis was going to respond, the front door opened to Henry peeking through the door asking "Is this a bad time?"

"Actually it's perfect timing, now I don't have to re-explain everthing about my parents." Vlad said not taking his eyes off a nervous looking Otis and Nelly. Henry stood next to Vlad while Nelly and Otis were sitting on the couch in front of them.

"Spit it out. I want to know every single detail about them."

Sigh. "Alright, you're old enough to know and he'll be coming soon anyways." When Otis spoke those words, surprise shot through Henry and Vlad's faces.

"What do you mean he's coming soon?" Vlad's face was more scared than surprised.

"Before I explain, you should sit down, it might take a while." Vlad and Henry complied. "Okay, first things first, your father is not named Tomas Tod, its Death."

"Wait, like the guy who can easily chop your head off with a giant scythe?" Henry questioned, Vlad nodded in agreement and Nelly just shook her head. _"They play too many games." _Nelly thought.

"Yes. Your father also isn't a vampire...he's a demon, specifically the Horseman. For your mother, she isn't human, she's a vampire."Vlad looked at him in disbelief. His dad's a demon and his mom's a vampire. Otis waited a little to let it all sink in before he continued. "So that makes me half demon and half vampire, huh." Vlad said this more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"One more thing, your father will be coming in a week or so to go live with him, and don't worry, Nelly and I will be coming too."

"But what about Henry, I can't just leave him here, plus he's my **best** friend!"

Nelly spoke calmly. "Calm down Vlad, I've already made arrangements for him to live with us."

"B-But how'd you do that?" Henry asked, a little scared to know.

"Hehe, umm, well... we kind of faked your death while you and Vlad were out of town with Nelly this weekend." Otis replied. Before they knew it, Henry passed out.

"What the fuck?! You can't just go around making people think that someone died!"

"Language Vladimir Tod!" Nelly shouted. "And if you'd forgotten, Henry is also your drudge, therefore we can't just leave him here." Vlad just sat there staring at them.

"Take your time Vlad, he won't be coming until next Saturday." Otis and Nelly left the living room. Otis went to his bedroom and Nelly to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, Vlad and Henry couldn't even sleep. Mostly Vlad but Henry was also very nervous about meeting his best friends dad, Death.<p>

"So, what are you gonna do when you see him?"

Vlad stood up and walked to the bedroom door before he turned around and said "I don't know, but one things for sure, I'm gonna straight up and demand a reason for lying all this time." He walked out and went through the library before he heard and unusual sound. He knew it came from outside but it was loud and sounded as if it came from inside. But when he listened closer, he found out that it was from inside. He stopped at the top of the staircase and listened. It sounded like a horse shortly followed after by a cawing noise. _"Why is there a horse and a crow inside?" _Just then Henry came up behind him and asked "Hey, why're-"

"SHHH!" Vlad whispered harshly and pulled Henry closer to him. Then he heard a low and deep voice speaking, but even with his super hearing, he could hardly make out the words that were being said.

"Did you ... noise?" a small silence was placed before a female voice spoke.

"..just hearing..."

"Alright...should be waking..." Vlad grabbed Henry and rushed back into the room. If he was correct, then the last person he heard speak was Otis and they were talking about them. After he closed the door, he heard soft footstep coming up the stairs. After a few seconds there was a small knock at their door and Nelly popped her head through the door. "Hey guys, there's someone here to see you Vlad."

* * *

><p><strong>Thx for reading! PLz! REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Lost Love

**Hey guys, I'm LovenDeath86 and this is my second crossover. WOOOO! Any who, I'm crossing over Darksiders 2 and Chronicles of Vladimir Tod. Yeah I know, weird crossover but I thought it would be cool to have Death to be Vlad's dad and have Vlad go to a demon academy to understand and control his powers. Since Darksiders and Vladimir Tod have different settings, Darksiders will be the Underworld where the academy is with the giants. Despair and Dust are gonna be able to telepathically speak and Dust is gonna be a female while Despair stays male. Death will kind of be out of character and Vlad will be too. Scratch that, all of them will probably out of character. Henry and Nelly are going with them. So I'm gonna try my best and I hope you enjoy!**

**P. S. I need a beta too cause I am not very good at this. Thx guys.**

"normal talking"

"Despair and Dust talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Lost Love<span>

"What do you mean?" Vlad asked in surprise.

"What I mean is that your father is here to meet you." Nelly said as she stepped further into the room. Vlad's face was horrified. _"I'm not ready for this yet, I can't meet him. I-I mean like w-what if he doesn't like mean and he-"_

"Yo Vlad, what are ya doin' waiting here? Go meet him, I'll be down after I get out of these pajamas." Henry said. Vlad only managed to nod slowly and look at Nelly before leaving the room.

"I hope this goes well." Nelly said to Henry, who nodded in return, before following after Vlad.

* * *

><p>Vlad was wearing a black T- shirt and dark blue jeans. He slowly descended down the staircase when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Vlad, before you go down there, please give him some time to explain before you go off on him, please."

"I wasn't gonna do that."

"Vlad, how long have I known you for?"

"..."

"Exactly." she said as she went the rest of the way down the stairs. Vlad rolled his eyes and managed a small smile. But that quickly deflated as he came into the living room and froze. He wasn't sure what he saw. It was a tall man who was facing the window, his skin had so many scars. He had shoulder length dark black hair and was wearing unfamiliar clothing. He was well built too, Vlad was surprised. Then the man said:

"If everyone could leave me to talk to my son in private." in a low voice full of authority, and at that same moment everyone left. Before Vlad realized that they were alone, the man turned his head slightly to look at Vlad for a brief moment, then returned to peering out of the window.

"Vladimir, I... I am sorry." he said as his head faltered a bit. At the same time Vlad realized that he was angry with his father and said:

"If your so sorry, then why would you leave." His fathers head came back up and spoke in a soft voice.

"You will learn in time, my son."

"You don't deserve to call me son when you can't even tell me why you left." Vlad said raising his voice a little. All he got in return was a deep sigh. Then the said man turned around to face his son. Vlad was shocked to see that his face was covered by a bone mask and had yellow-orangish colored eyes.. "Vladimir, I will answer your questions but not in this place. But before I can tell you everything, I will need your trust."

Vlad couldn't hold it in anymore and his rage exploded. "Why the **fuck** should **I **trust **YOU**?!" He then ran at Death, throwing his fist at his dad's chest in pure rage. Death didn't move one bit and kept his gaze locked on Vlad's flailing body. Vlad started to cry and his punching slowed as he put his head on his dad's chest.

"I thought you were gone and that it was my fault." he said through small whimpers. Death reached up and hugged his son. Vlad's crying almost stopped after a few moments in his father's arms. Death then pulled away and wiped his son's tears away and said:

"I will always love you and be with you, don't you ever forget that." Vlad sniffed and nodded as his reply, not trusting his voice in fear of crying again. Death pulled him into another tight embrace. They parted a little too soon for Vlad and Death called everyone back into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I know its short but I was having some trouble with things. Anywho, I hope you liked it and sorry if you guys thought it was too cheesy. I tried, I tried and plz review. THX!<strong>


End file.
